A Problem with Truth or Dare
by Duo's Gurl
Summary: Duo and Hilde decide to play a game of truth or dare and Quatre and Dorothy a game themselves! QWxDC and 2xHilde! NOT YAOI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!


Disclaimer-Nope, I don't own but why own when you can manipulate!! HAHAHA!!  
  
Here it is-Problems with Truth or Dare! I mean, I'm tired of writing Angst, Angst, Angst!!   
AHG!!! I'm gonna have fun! More Duo and Hilde and Quatre and Dorothy!! You know those   
truth or Dare thing they were selling at the store where you press a button and it truth or dares   
you? Well, it went coed! I had to raise it to PG-13 so be warned! AND NO YAOI!!! My Problem   
fics have nothing to do with each other so you can read them all or separately! R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo stretched on the couch, feeling the leather stick to his skin. "Hilde, babe, we need to talk."   
Hilde, who was currently walking past Duo, froze. He sounded serious. Duo. Serious. Uh oh.   
Hilde sat down next to Duo, folding her legs under her comfortably. Duo scooted closer, putting   
his arm around her, holding her hand with his other. Faces millimeters apart, Duo whispered   
seductively, "Wanna do something?" Hilde smiled a small smile and inquired, "What do you   
have in mind?" Duo grinned and squealed girlishly, "Truth or Dare!"  
  
Dorothy Catalonia sat on her silk laden bed, ready to go down to dinner. It was two whole years   
since she stabbed Quatre. One year since the eve wars. Ah, she thought, so much had changed.   
Now I'm living with Quatre… She frowned. She wasn't close enough to him. He only considered   
her as a good friend when he took her into his home. "Dammit, I want more." She whispered.   
"Maybe.." Her thoughts were interrupted by the annoying "Press the red button for truth or the   
blue one for dare!" She sat up and looked down at where she was sitting the moment before. The   
electronic Coed Truth or dare game!! "Perfect…"  
  
"All right Hilde, you press the red button for truth and the blue for dare!" Duo said probably too   
enthusiastically. Hilde sighed happily. Truth and Dare! With Duo! Well, of course she liked him,   
she loved him to death, but did he? Ha, she thought, Perfect… She was brought back sharply into   
the real world by Duo asking, "Heads or Tails?" Hilde thought for a second. "Tails." Of course   
the coin landed on heads, and Duo grinned. Turning the game on, he was prepared to press the   
dare button, but the game had something to say . "This game should be played with one boy and   
one girl. Are you going to play?" Duo snickered. "I'll take my chances," he said as he pressed the   
blue button. The machine made a shuffling noise before it squeaked, "Press blue for a boy dare   
and red for a girl dare!" Duo pressed the large blue button. The game made the noise again,   
before squawking, "Sing a romantic N Sync song of choice to the girl player!" Duo gulped. This   
game would be harder than he thought.  
  
  
Quatre was walking back to his room. Dinner had been quite enjoyable, but one thing troubled   
him. Dorothy had been distant and forlorn looking, very unusual from her spunky and energetic   
self. Quatre sighed and changed his course towards Dorothy's room. If she couldn't be happy,   
why should he? Getting lost in the maze-like passages of his mansion, he started getting nervous.   
Already jumpy, he screamed when a slender hand gripped his arm out of the shadows. "Shh,   
Quatre, it's just me! Shh.." Dorothy spoke soothingly, stroking his hair until he relaxed against   
her. "Want to play a game?" She spoke in his ear, raising goosebumps on his skin. "What kind of   
game?" He whispered, her hands in his hair sending a shiver of delight coursing through his body.   
"How about…" She licked his ear. "Truth or Dare?" Quatre, who was in between melted and a   
semi-shocked state, responded, "Your room or mine?"   
  
  
After belting out N sync's 'The Two of Us' , Duo was sure that stupid machine was out to get   
him. Hilde, who had loved Duo' s singing voice, smirked and pressed the red button. Nothing   
happened. She pressed it again. Nothing. She raised her eyes to Duo's laughing ones. Damn, she   
thought, no truth. She deftly pressed the blue one. "If you are a girl press red or if you are…"   
Hilde slammed her hand on the red before the annoying voice could continue. "Give the boy   
player a back rub." Hilde flushed. Duo grinned as he took off his shirt and lie on his stomach. He   
loved this game.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre and Dorothy were sitting on Dorothy's bed, playing the same game. "I'll go   
first," Dorothy offered. Quatre smiled and politely said, "Ladies first." Dorothy went for the dare   
pressing blue then red without waiting for the stupid high voice to tell her what to do. She always   
read instructions. "Give the boy player a hickey." Her eyes widened. This was of course what she   
had wanted, but not so early on in the game! Quatre looked at her and gulped. He was as red as a   
tomato. Dorothy moved toward him and hesitantly reached her hand out and stroked his face   
gently. He instantly relaxed. Crawling closer, she started stroking his hair again. Seeing he was   
completely melted and would not have any objections, she nestled her head under his and started   
running her finger up and down his back, causing him to close his eyes and tilt his head back,   
moaning softly. She started to gently suck on his neck continuing to rub his back. After a few   
minutes she moved her mouth away and in it' s place was a sufficient hickey. She quickly darted   
back to her place on the bed and chirped, "Your turn!"  
  
  
Hilde moved over to Duo, and slowly traced her fingers along his bare back. She was pleased to   
see Duo' s response was a sigh of pleasure. When she stopped kneading her hands up and down   
his back, she was surprised to hear a small whimper of disappointment come from Duo, who   
looked at her with big puppy eyes, begging for more. She continued, but then remembered they   
were playing truth or dare without the truth part. Reluctantly she pulled away, handing the game   
to Duo. Duo pressed the proper buttons, flashing a grin at Hilde, who blushed in return. The game   
made the annoying noise again, and the squeaked out , "Kiss the girl player until she tells you to   
stop." "What THE HELL KIND OF DARE IS THAT???!!!" Hilde smiled to herself. She could   
get to like this game.  
  
  
Quatre nervously pressed the boy dare button. God, how he hoped to get a dare like the last one.   
That was heaven for him…He lost his train of thought when it was rudely interrupted by the   
game's shrieking voice. "Tickle the girl player." They both stared at the machine. Taking that   
moment for advantage, he pounced on Dorothy, catching her completely off guard. Pinning her   
on her back he furiously tickled her sides, causing peals of laughter to come from both of them.   
Soon weary and exhausted, they collapsed on the bed, still giggling. "Your…hahaha…turn."  
  
Duo, blushing like mad, scooted closer to Hilde, who's breathing was heavy and irregular. Faces   
inches away, Duo pushed his face forward without warning, closing the gap between them   
quickly. Hilde gasped at the sudden movement, but she had a surprise or two of her own. Pushing   
her tongue hard against his lips, she forced her way into his mouth. As the kiss got more   
passionate, so did their hands. Hilde ran her hands in between them, unbuttoning Duo's shirt.   
Returning the favor happily, he paused when he was down to her pants he looked up at her,   
asking permission. She brought his face up to hers. "Did I tell you to stop?"  
  
  
When she had regained her breath, Dorothy sat up and reached for the machine and pressed the   
buttons in the correct order. To her delight it said, "Make out with the boy player for five   
minutes." Before she could move, Quatre, who was still lying on the bed, pulled her down with   
him so she was lying on top of him.   
"Did it say make out for five minutes," he said in a husky non-Quatre voice, "Or," he paused and   
stole a rough kiss. "Make love for five hours?" Dorothy finished. "That's what I thought I heard!"   
he whispered, reaching up for another kiss.  
  
Duo woke up very naked on the floor with a very naked Hilde in his arms with a blanket over   
them. He stroked her face, waking her up too. "Mornin' Babe!" Hilde yawned and snuggled   
deeper into his chest. "Morning Duo." Duo grinned. "Hey Hilde…" Hilde looked up at him and   
noticed the mischievous grin on his face. "What do you have on you mind Duo? Besides the   
obvious?" Duo blushed slightly and said ,"We should play truth or dare again later!!"  
  
  
E-mail me and tell me what you think! Angeleyes8650@aol.com!  



End file.
